dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman and Robin Annual Vol 2 3
- not , like they'd thought. This is the only Lunar Module Ascent Stage that has never been accounted for by NASA - until now. Hopping on a lunar rover, whose batteries are still working, Batman and Robin begin travelling the moon's landscape, as Bruce explains that the Lunar Module was also never accounted for. All of them were supposed to have crashed back on the moon except for 's, which was used as an escape pod back to earth when the shuttle failed. As they approach the lunar module, Damian realizes that someone is still in it. When they peer through the windows, they see aliens, wearing the US astronauts' suits. When they spot Batman and Robin spying on them, though, they engage the module's thrusters and begin taking off with the father and son still holding on. Worriedly, Batman instructs Damian to let go before they get too high and are lost in space. Fortunately, they got a tracker on the module, and they give chase in the moon rover. Damian suspects that the aliens used the astronauts' to build their own bodies - but why? Batman tracks them to a half-mile away, and decides to go on foot the rest of the way, explaining that stealth is their ally tonight. At the edge of a crater, they discover that the aliens have pieced together all of the Apollo lunar module ascent and descent stages and debris to build a larger space ship. Whether they intend to use it to get to earth or to get somewhere else is the pressing question. Sneaking inside, Batman insists that they exercise retraint - until he discovers that the aliens' intent is to target earth with complete transmutation of the planet's population. While he is investigating this, though, they are surrounded. In the melee, the aliens initiate the launch sequence, and therefore Batman and Robin have to find a way to shut it down. They try to escape upward into a capsule, locking the door behind them, but the engines are already firing. Batman sits down at the ship's controls and sends his son to stop one of the alien's from getting in through a different hatch - except it's a ruse, and he shoves Damian out, explaining that this may be a one-way mission for him. He orders Damian to go back to the satellite while he deals with this. As Batman attempts to figure out the navigation system, Damian speeds back to the shuttle on the rover and then assures Titus that he intends to go back for his father. When Batman realizes that Damian has come back for him, he warns his son away again, explaining that he won't leave the ship until he changes its splashdown location to a volcano on the island of Hawaii. He succeeds in reprogramming the ship's coordinates just as the aliens break down the hatch door. Hurriedly, he ejects himself from the ship and speeds toward the shuttle. Carefully, Damian manoeuvres it so that a cargo door is opened at just the right location to catch Batman in his trajectory. They bring the shuttle down to ensure that the ship plunged into the lava of - the most active volcano on earth. Landing safely, they watch as the ship is consumed by the flames and molten rock. Damian comments that it's not every day he gets to save the world from aliens. Batman reminds that Damian had disobeyed him directly by coming back for him. Smirking, Damian reminds that he gets his stubbornness from his father. After a brief struggle, Batman conjures a thank you. Looking up at the moon, Damian notes how amazing it is that they were just walking on its surface. Looking up at the stars, all Damian can see are possibilities. His father sees beautiful pearls. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Aliens Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Annuals